Kurama OneShot Edited
by Kynrede
Summary: KuramaXOC. Read and enjoy...


Disclaimer// I do not own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho... Only Ayane... Thank you.. Just some info, Ayane is blind... That's all... Thank You for reading again!!!

She watched the man in front of her, ready to attack her any minute. "Minamino-kun, why are you like this?" Tears brimmed up in her eyes.

Even though she could not see what was he really up to but she could sense that it was something bad. She heard the vines from his hands unleashed and was getting ready to attack her.

_She could never attack him. The man she loved. _It broke her heart seeing him like this.

"I do not even know you, woman. And why do you keep calling me 'Minamino-kun'?" She has never come across this side of Minamino Shuichi before.

She remembered him to be a sweet, gentle and caring guy. Now, she felt this man's full power._This man's true side_. She could feel the immense amount of demonic energy radiating from him.

She took a step forward, telling herself that he would never attack her. Suddenly, she felt this sharp pain whip pass her left side of her body.

She yelps in pain and quickly covers the spot that was hit. She felt something thick and warm. _**Blood. **_Her eyes widened and she looks up at the man she has always loved.

"Who are you, woman? Tell me or else you would not live to take another step."

_He has forgotten her. This side of him does not know her. It seems that he has a split personalities but how? _

"Do you not remember me, Minamino-kun? I am Ayane, remember?" Tears had begun to stream down her face.

He lowers his arm and takes a few steps forward to get a better look of this girl named Ayane. She looks up as she senses his presence getting closer.

"I am Youko Kurama, not Minamino-kun," Youko said smugly. But, he stops short and his face suddenly went blank when he just realized what he had just done.

He drops to his knees and clamps his hands over his head. There was this piercing pain that was going through his head.

His hair, it turned from silver back to its original color. **Red. ** His fox ears began to disappear. His bright and sly golden eyes began to change back to his soft and gentle green ones.

Ayane just continued to sit on the ground as she was hurt. _Badly hurt._ Shuichi began to crawl towards Ayane. Once he reached her, he immediately cradled her in his arms.

He began to cry, whimpering lightly. "Ayane, I am so sorry. I am so sorry," Shuichi whispered this into her ear and cried lightly.

He stood up, picking Ayane up bridal style. She began to huddle closer into his chest, whimpering lightly and flinching slightly as she felt a little pain pass through her body.

He quickly brought her back to his demon world home.

[Fast Forward

Shuichi laid her on his bed and began rushing everywhere to get medical supplies. He stole some medical supplies from Yukina, his best friend's sister.

Shuichi began to remove Ayane's top slowly, trying to make her not feel any pain. He took some healing cream and began applying it to her wound slowly, rubbing the spot softly and gently, in a circular motion.

She lets out a small gasp but continues to sleep. Shuichi takes the bandage and began to wrap her torso with it.

Slowly lifting her up, bringing her body closer to his and placed his left hand on her back to support her while his right hand wrapped the bandage around her ribs.

He finishes tying up her torso and takes a small rest before getting up to clear the mess he made in the room.

After about 10 minutes of clearing up, he walks into his bathroom to get a quick shower to loosen up.

After a 10 minute shower, he comes out of the shower region and began to wipe himself dry. Water was dripping from his red long hair and down to his hair.

Shuichi was about to reach for his clothes when he realized something bad. He left his clean clothes in the room. He looks at the towel he was holding.

It was barely long enough to go pass his mid thighs. He groans in aggravation as he couldn't find his clothes he had worn earlier on. _Damn, I am stupid_. He thought to himself.

He begins to make his way slowly out of the bathroom. Trying to make the least possible amount of noise as possible.

He held the "helpful" towel wrapped around his waist as he tiptoed silently out of the bathroom. He opens his closet slowly and removes the clothes he wanted.

He felt the towel around his waist starting to slip and it just dropped onto the ground. He lets out a small groan and bends down to pick it up. Briskly making his way back to the bathroom.

[Fast Forward- 1 week

Ayane slowly made her way down to the dinning area of the demon house. The 1st person she bumped into was Hiei, Shuichi's best friend.

She could feel him give her the same old emotionless face.

"He is in the kitchen if you are wondering. He is making breakfast for the lot of us." Hiei mumbles.

Ayane immediately made her way to the kitchen using her demon senses to find Shuichi and the kitchen. "Ayane, you are finally up. How are you?" Shuichi asks quietly and shyly.

Ayane just gives a warm smile and wraps her slender arms around his torso, burying her head into his chest.

"I am fine, Minamino-kun. Thank you for taking care of me," Ayane just whispers this to his chest.

She could hear a pounding in his chest. It was his heart.

"Hey, let me finish cooking first." Shuichi whispers. After everyone in the demon house pigged out, they all went into their rooms.

"Hey, Ayane! Wait, let's talk and let me help you catch up on what has been happening throughout the entire week while you were resting." Shuichi says as he follows Ayane out of the kitchen.

Ayane turns around and smile, "So, what has happened when I was out?"

Shuichi laughs nervously, "Actually nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you," Shuichi gives Ayane a warm smile.

They sat down beside each other on the sofa. They begin to recollect what has happened in the past, how they met and all the things they did together.

They were talking about for more than an hour, an hour of laughing and talking. **Lots** of laughing and talking.

Shuichi started to inch closer to Ayane and gives her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I am happy that you are alright. I am so sorry for what I did to you, Ayane."

Ayane just shakes her head and return his kiss with a peck on the lips. They were both blushing beetroot red. Shuichi pulls her closer to him, placing her head onto his chest.

She looks up into his gentle green eyes and slowly inch towards his soft lips. Their lips met again and they stayed like this for a few minutes.

They did not want it to end; they wanted to stay like this forever. Shuichi scoops Ayane into his arms and carries her to his room.

Once he reached his bed in the room, he puts her down gently while kissing her. He was grazing his tongue onto her bottom lip, begging for some entrance into her warm and moist mouth.

She opened a little wider and their tongues began a tiny wrestle. The air around them became extremely hot and they were all ready perspiring.

Shuichi began removing her pants along with everything under it. He started to rub the inner side of her thighs. She gasps out and started to pant.

"_Shuichi... Mmmmm…"_ He began to suckle on her neck and lick it sensually, leaving trails of saliva on her neck.

Ayane begins to unbutton his shirt while claiming his lips into a soft and sweet kiss. Her hands were roaming around his chest, taking in every detail there was.

Shuichi then removes Ayane's top and the bandages under it. "The wound has healed..." Shuichi mumbles.

He brings his lips to her chest and started to suck on her, drawing moans from her now and then.

"_Shuichi… Shuichi, please…" _She was pleading by now and he had to do what she wanted.

He unbuckles his jeans and slowly pulls out his all ready throbbing member. He loses his jeans and boxers, chugging them to the ground.

Shuichi then brings his lips down onto hers and pushed into her at the same time. Ayane shrieks into the kiss whilst Shuichi moaned.

He felt pleasure surge through him but Ayane was tearing and whimpering. Shuichi wanted to stop because he does not like to see her in pain but she refused.

"Please Shuichi, just…" She stopped dead as Shuichi moved in closer and it hurt her even more making her shut her eyes extremely tight.

The amount of pain could not be compared to anything else in the world. Shuichi began to whisper comforting words into her ears and kissed the side of her face, trailing down her neck.

He continued licking her neck and sucking on it. After about a few minutes, Ayane moves herself, encouraging him to move.

He started to rock slowly, in and out of her. They were moaning together and they were uncontrollable moans. Shuichi pushes himself into her faster and harder.

Their moans were getting louder and more frequent.

She wraps her arms around his head and he brings them up into a sitting position, with Ayane's arms still around his head. Shuichi began kissing her collarbone.

They were rocking upwards, with their eyes shut tightly and moans drawn from each of them.

_"Shu-Shu-Shuichi-kun!!!" "Mmmmm, Ayane-chan, I feel somethin-…" _They felt something build up in them and this only made them rock faster.

Shuichi lays Ayane on all fours and started pounding into her. Shuichi was going at an insane speed with the help of his demon powers.The entire bed was rocking and making squeaky noises.

Shuichi brings his head right next to Ayane's and kissed her again, only this time roughly on the lips. A **demanding** kiss.

Ayane screams out in pure ecstasy as she orgasm and she felt something hot and thick seep into her.

Shuichi collapse beside her. Both of them were panting and perspiring a lot. _"Minamino-kun, __I love you…" _Shuichi replies by kissing her on her lips roughly.

Well, i think that was a sucky One-Shot... LOLS... Well, Review if you want to... Insults and compliments are welcomed.. I want to improve... )


End file.
